camphalfbloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Olymp
Olymp ist das Heim der Olympischen Götter. Beschreibung Ursprünglich befand sich der Olymp auf dem Mount Olympus in Griechenland, doch er wanderte immer wieder Richtung Westen, der Westlichen Zivilisation über Jahrtausende hinweg folgend, wie Chiron in "Diebe im Olymp" erklärt. Der Olymp war für etwa 500 Jahre in Zentraleuropa und befindet sich jetzt in Amerika. Anstatt auf dem richtigen Berg, errichtete sich der Olymp auf einem metaphorischen Berg. Dieser "Berg" ist nicht mit der Erde verbunden und kann von Sterblichen nicht entdeckt werden. Er ist in der 600. Etage des Empire State Building. Der einzige sterbliche Weg dorthin führt an einem Sicherheitsmann vorbei, der einen nicht vorbei lässt, außer man hat eine spezielle Autorisierung. Die Götter haben dort je einen massiven Thron, die alle in einem kollektiven U angeordnet sind. Dort wohnen auch einige Nebengottheiten und magische Kreaturen, wie der Ophiotaurus. Der Olymp wir als ein Paradies beschrieben, mit goldenen Gebäuden und fröhlichen Leuten. Zusammen mit den Göttern leben dort hunderte von Kreaturen. Die Kabinen in Camp Half-Blood sind im selben Design, wie die Throne. , Herr des Olymp.]] Die meisten Götter leben auf dem Olymp, aber ein paar bevorzugen ihre ursprünglichen Königreiche, wie Hades und Poseidon, jedoch hat Poseidon einen Thron auf dem Olymp, Hades nicht. Nach den Ereignissen von "Die letzte Göttin" hat auch Hades dort einen Thron. Die Kraft der Götter ist an den Olymp gebunden. Sollten die Throne zerstört werden, würde der Olymp stürzen und die Kraft der Götter würde sich deutlich schwächen, was verletzbar ihren Feinden gegenüber macht. Doch würde der Olymp zerstört werden und die Olympier würden genug Kraft sammeln, könnten sie den Olymp wieder aufbauen. Wie eine Zerstörung die Nebengottheiten beeinflussen würde, ist unbekannt. Nach dem Ende des Zweiten Titanenkrieg wurde Annabeth Chase die Ehre zuteil den zerstörten Olymp neu zu gestalten. Der Olymp ist auch bekannt, als der Ort, an dem viele wichtige Entscheidungen getroffen werden. Die Großen Olympier Diese Götter sind die größten und stärksten griechischen Götter. Die kleineren Olympier Obwohl sie nicht als die klassischen Olympier bekannt sind, werden die kleineren Olympier doch anerkannt und respektiert. Sie bekamen ihre Throne nach dem Ende des Zweiten Titanenkrieges. Percy Jackson Reihe Diebe im Olymp Bei seinem ersten Besuch auf dem Olymp bringt Percy Zeus seinen Herrscherblitz zurück, während der Sommersonnenwende und hat seine erste Begegnung mit seinem Vater Poseidon und seinem Onkel Zeus. Percy beschreibt den Thronsaal als riesig, die Grand Central Station sieht daneben aus wie ein Besenschrank. Percy kann es nicht glauben, dass der Olymp so hoch in der Luft über Manhattan ist. Der Fluch des Titanen Auf dem Olymp halten die Götter einen Abstimmung ab, ob sie Percy und Thalia töten sollen oder nicht und was sie mit dem Ophiotaurus und Kronos tun sollen. Der Ophiotaurus sollte im Thronsaal auf dem Olymp bleiben. Als beschlossen wurde auch Percy und Thalia zu verschonen, gaben die Götter einen spektakuläre Party. Die letzte Göttin Percy, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, Tyson, und auch andere Halbgötter und viele Naturgeister verteidigen den Olymp und sind erfolgreich dabei. Jedoch wurde er sehr stark von Kronos beschädigt, der die Throne angriff. Als Percy den Olymp leer vorfindet, beschreibt er ihn als deprimierend. Sie werden später gelobt und Annabeth, eine Tochter der Athene, wurde ausgewählt um den Olymp umzugestalten, als die offizielle Architektin. Percy wurde die Unsterblichkeit angeboten, aber er lehnte ab. Die Helden des Olymp Der verschwundene Halbgott Die Giganten wollen den originalen Mount Olympus zerstören, indem sie nach Griechenland reisen und die Wurzeln der Götter zerschlagen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Titanen, die ihr neues Heim in den USA zerstören wollten. Trivia *Es wird behauptet, der Olymp wird von Zephyrus, einem der Anemoi, getragen *Olymp ist ein richtiger Berg in Griechenland. Er ist der größte Berg Griechenlands. *Nur Zeus Palast soll sich dort befinden. Von den anderen weiß man nichts. *Only Zeus's palace is known to be there. Kategorie:Handlungsorte Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Die letzte Göttin Orte Kategorie:Diebe im Olymp Orte Kategorie:Der Fluch des Titanen Orte Kategorie:Artikel brauchen Zitat